


Petals and Piano Keys

by AwkwardAnna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Florist Yuuri, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano, Pining, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor with a 'k', Wingman Phichit Chulanont, not sure how heavy it'll be tho, pianist victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAnna/pseuds/AwkwardAnna
Summary: Hey, I hope you enjoy my first contribution to the Yuri On Ice fandom! I've loved this show forever, but I haven't really had inspiration until recently, so happy reading :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy my first contribution to the Yuri On Ice fandom! I've loved this show forever, but I haven't really had inspiration until recently, so happy reading :)

Orange and red? No, too aggressive. Orange and yellow wouldn’t be much better…. Hell, scrap the orange, it’s a wedding, not a Halloween party. But of course, that was the main color Ms. Malley- sorry, Mrs. Rey- wanted.

Yuuri looked at the vase, contemplating, seeing combination after combination but nothing seemed to fit. He sighed, and took the flowers out of the glass before returning them to their respective bundles. Tomorrow he could try a pastel version, with some whites and blush pinks as compliments. That might work.

Yuuri took out his phone, surprised by the hour. By now he should have been starting to close up shop, but the frustration of his failed floral arrangement had occupied him longer than he realised. His footsteps echoed in the room as he walked to turn the sign from “Opened” to “Closed”. Ferns brushed his shoulders as he did, and the pungent scents of all the plants filled the moist air.

He turned on his radio, and then found a hose and started filling up his watering can. The soft notes of a piano filled the air, accompanied by the sound of water hitting damp earth. Yuuri recognized the song, played by the well known Viktor Nikiforov. He had always looked up to the artist, to the way he could play with such passion and care. It was because of him that Yuuri had started playing violin (he found that piano was a bit too hard for his shorter fingers). Soon the sound of soft humming added to the delicate atmosphere.

The phone rang, its shrill screech startling Yuuri and making him drop the watering can. Who could be calling this late? He picked it up, taking a breath before stating, “Katsuki Floristry, how can I help you?”

“I’m hosting an event. Well, a wedding. And I need flowers.” The voice on the line seemed to tack on the last sentence with uncertainty, as if Yuuri wouldn’t understand what his role would be from the call.

"When is the date of the wedding?" he asked.

"In two weeks, November 3rd." The man replied. Goodness, he would have put this together fast. Yuuri would need to check with the couple on their wedding colors, flower preferences, allergies, see the venue for set up... "

"Alright, when could I meet with you to discuss details?"

"Tomorrow morning? We could meet over coffee, if that's alright."

"That works..." Yuuri paused as the caller gave him the details of where they could meet and a time. One more piece or information and the form would be complete, at least for now. "Can I get a name?"

"Viktor."

"And a last name?"

"...Nikiforov."

Yuuri dropped the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy New Year! Can you believe it's 2018??? Like jeezus. Time is moving way too fast.  
> Secondly, I'm not dead! I am TERRIBLE at keeping up with writing schedule though, if you can't tell haha
> 
> Without further ado, here is Chapter 2!

Yuuri stared at his glasses with loathing. Why did he have to be so blind? He supposed he could use contacts but… Yuuri shuddered. He loathed those things, so that was a no-go. Which brought him back to his current dilemma… glasses or no glasses?

“Phichit….” Yuuri whined. He was pleased to see his friend’s head pop into the bathroom only moments later, a knowing look on his face.

“Let me guess,” He stepped into the doorframe, a finger playfully tapping on his lip in mock seriousness. “You’re still stressing about your meeting with Viktor, aka the love of your life, except this time the question is ‘to see, or not to see’?” Yuuri pouted at Phichit as he started giggling.

“Ha-ha, very funny Mr. Shakespeare. This a real issue, help a friend out here!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll help you,” he chuckled. “But only because you asked oh so nicely.” He came into the bathroom and started running his fingers through his friend’s hair. “Now, what kind of impression are you trying to make?”

“Oh I don’t know, a sense of professionalism, I guess?” Yuuri fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “More straight-cut looking than I normally do.” 

Phichit made a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement. “Maybe we could try pushing your hair back… and you could leave the glasses, I know you hate how they look on you. Despite the fact many people have told you you look good in them but hey, what do I know.” Phichit laughed as Yuuri’s scowl deepened. “Okay, I’ll stop teasing. Sit on the toilet seat or something and I’ll see what I can do.” 

He quickly got to work, using a light mousse to style Yuuri’s hair. It was kind of relaxing, in Yuuri’s opinion. He closed his eyes when Phichit instructed (“I’m not putting a whole bunch of stuff on you, just enough to really highlight some of your features.”) and decided he was too lazy to open them, deciding instead to just enjoy the feel of the light powder brush on his face and the fingers fixing his hair.

“All done!” Phichit stood Yuuri back up and positioned him in front of the mirror. “Ladies and gentlemen, I now present the Extremely Professional Katsuki Yuuri!” 

Yuuri just laughed at his friend’s antics. He opened his eyes and was met with the face of someone who was definitely not him, but was. A familiar stranger. His cheekbones seemed a bit more prominent, and he could see a hint of eyeliner at the edges of his eyes. It was also weird to not see the fringes of his hair in his vision, but Yuuri had to admit, it looked good. He turned and hugged Phichit. “Thanks!”

“No problem,” he smiled. “Now you better get going or you’re gonna be late. And you better bring me back a latte with a danish, or you’re a dead man to me.”

Yuuri just laughed. “Will do.” He quickly double-checked that he had all of the design papers in his bag before leaving the small house and walking towards the cafe he would meet Viktor at. 

♫♫

Shit, shit, shit. Viktor was supposed to meet the florist- he looked at his watch- approximately fifteen minutes ago. He picked up his pace, and all but cried with relief when he rounded the corner and saw the coffee shop. It seemed to be fairly deserted, which was good, because then he could find Flower Guy easier. Viktor really should’ve made an effort to learn his name, but he was in a bit of a frantic mood the night before when he called. So, Flower Guy would have to do until he heard the florist’s name again.

As he approached the cafe, he saw a man sitting alone at a two-person table, obviously anxious and probably a tad irritated. He seemed to be putting things back in an olive green messenger bag. Oh no, that was probably him. Viktor rushed through the glass doors (almost running over someone in the process) and ungracefully stumbled into the empty seat at the table.

“I slept in this morning, I’m so sorry! It was such a hectic night and I must’ve not paid enough attention, because my alarm never went off, and I am most definitely not a morning person so there was no way I would wake up this early on my own, and again, I’m so sorry,” Viktor babbled nervously, frantically running his fingers through his messy hair, afraid to meet the guy’s eyes. “I really should’ve been more responsible, especially since I know this order will be hard to pull off last-minute like this-”

“It’s okay.” Viktor finally looked up and was met with large wine-brown eyes dancing with mirth, not at all upset or angry like Viktor assumed they would be. “Accidents happen, and trust me, I’m not much of a morning person either, so I totally get it,” he chuckled.

“Oh thank god, I thought you would be irritated with me,” Viktor sighed. 

“Go ahead and get yourself a coffee while I get the idea sheets back out,” the florist laughed. Viktor just made a small saluting motion before going to the register and ordering himself a caramel latte. He peeked over at the raven-haired male waiting for him. He was unfairly attractive, honestly. His hair seemed effortless, and the casual button-up he was wearing fit him incredibly well, and looked nice with the light-wash jeans paired with it. 

His train of thought was interrupted by an uncomfortable cough coming from the bored-looking teen running the register. He apologized, paid for his coffee, and went back to sit with the florist.

“So, uh, I hate to say this, but I forgot your name?” Viktor rubbed the nape of his neck bashfully. “I’ve never really been good with them.”

Flower Guy just smiled and said, “It’s Katsuki Yuuri, but Yuuri is fine.” As he spoke, Viktor distantly noticed the Japanese accent filtering through his words. He wondered what brought him to the States. 

“Now, as you helpfully provided earlier, we are on a bit of a tight deadline, but it shouldn’t be too hard to manage; we’ll just have to meet up much more often.” Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly as he talked, clearly much more focused than Viktor was. Oops. “Anything in particular that is a must for the wedding?”

“I don’t have tons of information, but I do know that Chris wants a color scheme with purple. He doesn’t care too much about what the other colors are, but him and Masumi agreed on that,” Viktor supplied. “Other than that, I know they want a bunch of mood lighting, but that doesn’t really fall into you’re category, I suppose.” 

“Wait… this isn’t your wedding?” And here Yuuri thought he had to stand by and watch the most attractive and talented bachelor to walk the earth get married. True torture, honestly. 

“Ah, no, it’s my friend’s.”

The florist’s interest was piqued. “That’s a lot of trust to put in someone, designing one of the most important days of their life. I love my friend, but I would never in a million years let him design my wedding,” he laughed. “But hey, no pressure.”

“Way to make this easier, Yuuri!” Viktor spluttered. He hadn’t expected the florist to be so teasing, but he had to admit, it was refreshing. It was tiring to constantly have people look at him through glossy eyes, seeing only Viktor Nikiforov, world-class pianist, and never just as Viktor. And with Yuuri, it felt practically natural to just be himself.

And as for Yuuri well… he was smitten. Not only was Viktor even more gorgeous in person, but he was so charming, and an absolute sweetheart. As the conversation continued, he felt himself relax, no longer mentally worrying himself on accidentally saying the wrong thing or seeming odd. 

The topic of flowers turned to venues, venues, to parks, parks, to homes. Homes to hobbies. Hobbies to pets. They talked of anything and everything, feeding off of the atmosphere and creating a little bubble of contentment and simple bliss. 

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Viktor’s phone started rang shrilly in the open space of the cafe, and he gave Yuuri an apologetic look as he answered it. However, he quickly pulled it away from his face as angry Russian threatened to rupture his ears through the speakers. Yuuri just chuckled.

“Where the fuck are you??” And people think German sounds mean, Viktor thought. They had apparently never heard an angry Yuri speaking his mother tongue.

“What do you mean?” He replied.

“What do I mean?! We had rehearsal today, and you were supposed to be here over an hour ago to practice your solo, you asshole!” Yuri sounded incredulous, as if he couldn’t believe Viktor could forget.

“Ah, was that today? Whoops.” Viktor looked to the other Yuuri, sitting across from him. Though he seemed a tad confused, concern was the main emotion he could see. “Give me a half hour and I’ll be there.” He hung up without waiting for a response. 

“So what was that about? Whoever was calling seemed pretty irritated.”

“It was friend from the symphony I’m with right now,” Viktor laughed. “I am apparently quite late to our rehearsal today, though I can’t say I regret it,” he said with a wink. 

Yuuri blushed. Did Viktor Nikiforov really just wink at him? Phichit would have killed to see that. Oh, whoops, Viktor had asked him a question. What was it? Oh, god, he can’t admit that he had zoned out because of the wink. “....er, yes?”

Viktor’s face brightened. “Wonderful! Have a good day, Yuuri!” He left the cafe in high spirits, with an adorably confused and bewildered Japanese man still trying to figure out what had just happened. 

 

♫♫

Do you see it, the buds in the bushes?  
The sun is inviting them to play  
They taste the air shyly, testing for potential  
And grow in the beauty of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met! Yay!
> 
> As always, I'm always open to ideas and love hearing from you! Feel free to message me anytime on Tumblr @indecisive-taco
> 
> Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first chapter complete! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, have a lovely dayyyyyyy
> 
> If you want to contact me for suggestions or anything else, I have Tumblr! My username is indecisive-taco


End file.
